Akwardness to Love
by honeyfern2345
Summary: 2P!Nor1P!Fin. Rated M. 18 . Don't like? DON'T READ. Finland was captured by Barney! But that's a different story. When he gets home. He finds out he needs to have a bath! His injuries mean that Bjorn has to help him take a bath! Then he finds out he needs to have a bath WITH him! What will happen? Find out by reading! ONE-SHOT!


RATED 18+. M for Mature! 2P!Norway x 1P!Finland! Dont like? DONT READ.

Finland got captured by Barney! But I'm not gonna bore you by talking about it. Anyways. After he gets captured, he finds out he needs to have a bath! But because he got injured. Bjorn (2P!Norway) needs to help him have a bath! Akwardness involved, R-18/M 2P!Nor1P!Fin lemon! Based on a real Rp if they DID do stuff!

I might have changed afew things they said and did. Becouse of shitty membory, I HOPE YEW LIEKS ANYWAYZ! :D. (And most of this did'nt happen. :D )

First who reads this will be the person that was Bjorn. XD

Where I shall postz dis - Fanfiction . com. Deviantart . com .

(I hope I got most of the grammar correct for Fanfiction..)

"C-Cant I have a bath later?"

Finland said. "But you've got blood on you!" Bjorn protested. And Finland thought about it "...Fine.." He sighed and started takeing off his clothes.

"You have you're clothes off?" He heard Bjorn say. "Yeah.." And he saw Bjorns face turn alittle red. And he stepped into the bath tub. He saw Bjorn look down at his clothes and noticed they still had Barney's blood on them.

"Well.. I forgot about the blood... Looks like I'll be haveing a bath too.." Finlands face turned alittle red and he looked away when Bjorn was takeing off his clothes. When he finished he sat in the tub with Finland.

Bjorn handed Finland a bar of soap. and grabbed a second bar of soap, And he traced afew of his scars also. After awhile of scrubbing, Finland felt his cheek poked. "?" He looked towards Bjorn. "What?" "Why'ed you poke my cheek..?" "I can't help it! They're so squishy!" He said. "Ermm.. Okay..?" Finland replied.

Feeling akward. he was about to turn his head away. Then out of the blue, Bjorn kissed him. "!?" Then when Bjorn broke the kiss (Finally!) , He asked "Did'nt you enjoy that?" And Finland turned his head away. "I-Its akward because were naked.." He said Replying. "Why is it akward?" Bjorn said replying. "I-It just is.." Finland said.

"How about one more kiss before we get out?" Bjorn said. "No.." Finland said. "Aww. Pleassseee?" After afew secounds, Finland gave in. "...Okay.." Then Bjorn smirked happily and kissed him. Finland wrapped his arms around Bjorns neck through the kiss.

Then Bjorn frenched the kiss. Supriseing Finland. And makeing him moan alittle. Bjorn smirked through the kiss, Enjoying Finlands reaction. And it lasted untill Finland broke away from the kiss. Panting, "You enjoyed that?" Bjorn said. And Finland nodded. Out of breath. His cat tail swishing in the water. "Should we get out now?" Bjorn asked and Finland nodded.

Getting out of the tub and giveing a towel to Bjorn after putting one on. Leaning aginst the wall for support becouse of the injuries. "You need help?" Bjorn said. Finland shook his head. "N-No. I'm fine.." He said fakeing a smile. Bjorn looked at him. Alittle worried. But shrugged off the feeling to help him and they went to they're bed room. And put on some clothes.

Finland layed down on the bed. And Bjorn layed down beside him. "So.. What now?" Finland shrugged. Then Bjorn got an idea, and kissed Finland. Finland struggled alittle the first few seconds. Then just wrapped his arms around Bjorns neck and went with it. Moaning alittle through the kiss as they made out,

When Bjorn broke it they just layed there for awhile. Then Bjorn remembered something nad smirked. Then pinned Finland onto the bed "?" Finland looked confused "So, I've remembered that note you gave me about your thoughts~."

Finland blushed "Y-You do?" Bjorn snapped his fingers and the door was locked, no one else inside. "Of course~ would you like me to fulfill your little 'wish'?" Finlands face turns red.

U-Uh.." Bjorn said while getting alittle flustered. "Oh come on! It'll be interesting." And he smirked.

"I won't continue unless you want to!" Bjorn said. And Finland thought about it for afew minutes.

"..O-Okay.. B-But be gentle-" Finland was cut off by Bjorn kissing him. Frenching it. Finlands tail wrapped around Bjorns leg. Then Bjorn reached out and hand and touched Finlands neck. Makeing Finland gasp and moan loudly. Makeing Bjorn smirk. And he licked Finlands neck playfully, "A-Ahh.." Finland moaned more.

Finland wrapped his legs around Bjorn's waist out of pleasure, whilst Bjorn gently sucked on Finlands soft neck skin. Then Bjorn got off of Finland and started takeing his own shirt off. And Finland sat up panting heavily. "*Pant*..?" Bjorn pulled off Finlands shirt after takeing off his. Then Bjorn undid his belt. Takeing off his pants and boxers. Finland blushed alittle and looked at Bjorn "?"

Then Bjorn spreaded his legs and Finland understanded what he wanted him to do. So he crawled towards Bjorn blushing. And took the tip of his member into his mouth. Swirling his tounge around it. Hearing Bjorn grunt softly. He deepthroated it. And heard Bjorn moan faintly. And Finland bobbed his head.

After abit of doing that. Bjorn gently pushed Finlands head away from his member and pushed him onto his back gently. "Are you sure you wana continue? Becouse we can stop now if you want." Bjorn said. Finland shook his head "No, I'm haveing fun." he replyed. And Bjorn nodded. "If you're sure.." And he took off Finlands belt. Takeing off his pants, and pauseing "Really sure? 'couse it might hurt alittle..." Finland nodded "Yeah. Really sure."

Bjorn then pulled off Finlands boxers. And put two fingers near Finlands mouth. "Suck on them." And Finland did so. When they were coated in a good ammount of saliva. Bjorn took his fingers out of Finlands mouth, and pushed one of his fingers into Finlands entrance.

Finland squinted his eyes alittle and took afew deep breaths and tried to relax and ignore the little bit of pain. Then after afew moments. Bjorn pushed his secound finger in. Waiting for Finland to relax. Then gently sizzored his fingers. Makeing Finland flinch alittle. And after abit of doing that. He took the two fingers out.

"Tell me when you're ready. Couse it will hurt alittle." He said to Finland. "Y-Yeah.. I'm ready." He said, wrapping his arms around Bjorns neck. Also wrapping his legs around Bjorns waist. Bjorn positioned himself infront of Finlands enterance, and put his member inside it.

Makeing Finland flinch and close his eyes from the bit of pain when it went past the comfort zone. "E-Ehh.." Finland said. "Shh.." Bjorn said. Placeing a soft quick kiss on Fins lips.

After afew moments of getting used to it. Finland gently bucked his hips. Moaning. He nodded that Bjorn could move his hips, Bjorn moved his hips gently. Earning more moans from Finland. Soon going to normal speed. And Finland kissed Bjorn, to stop moanng.

Bjorn kept trying diffrent positions. Untill he found Finlands sweet spot "N-Nyah!..T-There!.." Finland said through the kiss. Tail swishing excitedly. Bjorn smirked and stayed in that position. It was'nt long untill they were close to releaseing. Bjorn had sped up. And Finland yelped "A-Ah! Bjorn I'm going to!-" And Finland spilled across they're chest's.

Not far behind. Bjorn released inside Finland. And collapsed beside him. Panting. "I love you.." and he rested his head on Finlands. And they both fell asleep, curled up beside eachother.

FINALLY THIS IS DONE! I CAN NOW SLEEP THANK YEW GODD!

Hope you all enjoyed this! I hope you enjoyed this too Bjorn XDD. Just wait untill I give Finland and you the link to this :3. Finland - The link to what?- Admin - NOTHING!


End file.
